Manic
by Takhrenixe
Summary: Mania: "Excitement of psychotic proportions, manifested by physical and mental overactivity, violent, abnormal or impulsive behaviour, and extreme elevation of mood."


**Hello again, FFnetters! I'm back with more angst. Nope, never can get enough of that yummy delicious angst. I eat it for breakfast. x3  
This was inspired by the song "Manic" by Plumb. 'Tis not a songfic. If you want to have any hope of understanding a word of it, I suggest listening to the song and/or LOOKING AT THE LYRICS first, but even after that it may not make much sense regardless. It also helps the mood of the story if you listen to it in the background while reading, but I digress.  
My friend Shizuku Tsukishima749 wrote a chapter in one of her fics that was all dialogue, so I thought, hell, why don't I take a shot at it? So basically, this is an extra-specialish gift for her. Hope you like it, Becky! ;3  
Naturally, because I'm me, this is not a happy-ending fic, and also naturally, it is a Sonadow. Or rather, starts out Sonadow.  
I WILL write a full length prologue explaining this confuzzling jumble of words. Later. I'm too tired now; you'll have to wait a bit. Hehe.  
My motto in life: "If you're gonna fail, then make it epic." I hold this as a perfect example of it, so without further ado or any more senseless rambling on my part, I present to you your daily overdose of epic fail. Enjoi. Reviews, faves and requests make my life worth living.**

_**Manic**_

"How much longer is this going to go on, Sonic?"

"Shadow, I'm sorry. I just-"

"You know what actually, don't even bother, Faker. You and your psychosis can find someone else to torture. I'm done."

"Shadow, wait!"

* * *

_"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Echidna? We already tried the Emeralds and it did nothing. What if this still isn't enough? What if Sonic-?"_

_"What? It's not like he's never gone Hyper before! The kid'll be fine."_

* * *

"For what? For you to 'get better' and then turn on me again without warning?"

"Please...just...give me a chance..."

"I did, Sonic! I gave you _hundreds_!"

* * *

_"What the hell is it doing?"_

_"I thought you said nothing would go wrong, Knuckles!"_

* * *

"I-I didn't mean it, OK? I couldn't-"

"Couldn't control yourself? That's getting old, Sonic."

"Chaos _damn _it, Shadow, it's _not my fault_!"

"Then whose fault is it?"

* * *

_"This is _your _fault, Echidna! You did this to him, you bastard!"_

_"How was I supposed to know that would happen, Shadow? It was a freak accident!"_

_"It doesn't matter what it was; Sonic still got hurt because of _you_!"_

* * *

"I don't know! I don't know anything anymore; I can't even remember what I did to make you so angry!"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe-?"

"Yes, Shadow! I do_! _A _fucking amnesiac _would remember more than me!"

"...That still doesn't change the fact that it happened Sonic, whether you're aware of it or not. I won't put up with this anymore."

"I'm sorry, all right? I don't know what the hell I'm apologizing for but I'm sorry for whatever I did, Shadow! OK? I'm sorry!"

* * *

_"You had _better _fix him, Knuckles."_

_"What part of 'permanent brain damage' don't you understand? I can't..."_

_"He's stuck like this for the rest of his life? Have you _any _idea how miserable he'll be?"_

_"Do you think I _want _him to have to deal with this, Shadow?"_

_"Then _why _aren't you trying to set him _right_?"_

_"Because if _anyone _does anything about it_, it'll probably kill him_! You can't just 'fix' something like that! Oh, believe me, I'd love to, but I'd rather have him alive and a mental case than normal and _DEAD_!"_

* * *

"Sorry begins to lose its significance after the first few thousand times."

"I don't care, I still mean it! What else am I supposed to do? _Why _can't you _understand_?"

"Because, Faker, if this keeps up _I'm_ going to end up like _you_!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're driving me crazy, Sonic! I just...I can't."

"Can't...what...?"

"I can't be around you if you're going to act like this all the time. It's too _hard._"

* * *

_"So, there's really nothing you can do?"_

_"There's nothing _anyone_ can do...Sonic's just going to have to live with it."_

_"I can't believe this. What has he _ever..._? He doesn't deserve this."_

_"Shadow? You OK?"_

_"Don't, Knuckles. Just don't. I've got to find Sonic..."_

* * *

"So, what, you're just going to disappear again? You're going to make me lose you _a second time_?"

"Go home, Sonic. I hope you remember where that whiny human's house is."

"...I hate you, Shadow..."

* * *

"Sonic was killed last night."

"..._What_?"

"He was hit by a semi."

"How? That's impossible!"

"The people that saw said he was going south toward Chris' mansion. He turned and walked straight into the road. The semi couldn't stop in time and it threw Sonic into a tree; he bled to death..."

"Tails, you're lying. Please, tell me you're lying."

"Do I _look _like I'm lying? Do you really think I would _joke _about something like this? My brother is _dead_, Shadow, that's a _damn sick _joke to pull!"

* * *

_"What's up, Shads?"_

_"Nothing in particular. You?"_

_"Meh, I got nothing. Guess I'm just bored..."_

_"Oh? Well, that's a first, isn't it?"_

_"Aw, quit it, Shads! You're bad enough without sarcasm."_

_"You don't really mean that."_

_"...Nope. I don't. You're bad enough _either way_."_

_"Why you-!"_

_"Simmer down, Stripes, I was kidding! Geez, you're _way_ too serious..."_

_"Not funny, Sonic."_

_"Sure it is! Sorry, but it's just so much _fun _to mess with you!"_

_"Now wait just a minute-"_

_"Dude. Again. Kidding. C'mon, Shadow, you know I love you."_

* * *

"No."

* * *

_"What's up, Shads?"_

_"Thinking."_

_" 'Bout what?"_

_"I don't know. Just thinking."_

_"Space cadet..."_

_"Oh, please, as if _you're _any different."_

_"Not true! I do _so_ know what I think about! I just...forget it real fast."_

_"...I'm not even going to say how stupid you just made yourself look."_

_"Hey! Am not, you meanie!"_

_"Relax, fuzz-for-brains. Don't tell me the jokester can't take a joke himself!"_

_"...Hmph. You're lucky I love you, Emohog."_

_"Why you little...! Get back here!"_

* * *

"No..."

* * *

_"What's up, Shads?"_

_"I _was_ enjoying the quiet. But now since _you're _here..."_

_"Oh, whatever, Shadow! I'm not that loud."_

_"Sure, Sonic."_

_"Yeah, yeah...so, why are you out here alone and stuff?"_

_"Wanted some time to myself."_

_"Don't you get enough of that during the day? I mean, seriously, do you not enjoy company _at all_, or is it just habit?"_

_"You just reached a whole new level of blunt. And I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Uh-huh. And Amy's my girlfriend. What's _really_ up?"_

_"...It's nothing you need trouble yourself with, Sonic..."_

_"Geez, you're _always doing _that!"_

_"What?"_

_" 'It's nothing you need worry about'...'Nothing concerning you'...'Everything's fine'...Shadow, if you don't tell _me_, who're you going to tell? No offense, but you're not exactly buddies with the rest of the gang..."_

_"I don't need to tell anyone anythi-"_

_"Just listen. I love you, Shadow, and I know you like your privacy and all...but if you ever want to talk, I'll listen, m'kay? Remember that."_

* * *

"NO!"

* * *

_"...I hate you, Shadow..._"

* * *

"**SONIC!**"

* * *

"..._you know I love you._"


End file.
